Problem: Find the distance from the point $(1,2,3)$ to the line described by
\[\begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 7 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 2 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}.\]
Solution: A point on the line is given by
\[\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 7 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 2 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 3t + 6 \\ 2t + 7 \\ -2t + 7 \end{pmatrix}.\][asy]
unitsize (0.6 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F, H;

A = (2,5);
B = (0,0);
C = (8,0);
D = (A + reflect(B,C)*(A))/2;

draw(A--D);
draw((0,0)--(8,0));
draw((2,5)--(2,0));

dot("$(1,2,3)$", A, N);
dot("$(3t + 6,2t + 7,-2t + 7)$", (2,0), S);
[/asy]

The vector pointing from $(1,2,3)$ to $(3t + 6, 2t + 7, -2t + 7)$ is then
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3t + 5 \\ 2t + 5 \\ -2t + 4 \end{pmatrix}.\]For the point on the line that is closest to $(1,2,3),$ this vector will be orthogonal to the direction vector of the second line, which is $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 2 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}.$  Thus,
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3t + 5 \\ 2t + 5 \\ -2t + 4 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 2 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix} = 0.\]This gives us $(3t + 5)(3) + (2t + 5)(2) + (-2t + 4)(-2) = 0.$  Solving, we find $t = -1.$

The distance from the point to the line is then
\[\left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} \right\| = \boxed{7}.\]